


Whiskey bottles and brand new cars

by LilShitWayne



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Supernatural, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne
Summary: All the times Dean Winchester and Brian O'Conner crossed paths and the impact of one another on each other's lives. Some people are just supposed to interact in small dosages.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dean Winchester, Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto, Dean does his usual hoeing around, Look Brian's a hoe but who can blame him with those eyes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Whiskey bottles and brand new cars

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon compliant to both source materials, meaning I didn't alter no timeline to make it fit or erased a ship. This does not mean, however, I didn't add my own twist to everything ;)

**1993**

It was the end of June and the tarmac was so hot that there were waves of heat rolling off of it. It was the type of June that should’ve been spent in a swimming pool and stuffing his face with ice cream, but ice cream cost about three dollars and Brian had five dollars that had to somehow last him through the entire week. 

He had found a job at a gas station but that had only lasted about two weeks before the old balls that ran the place got a good look of Brian and Roman chatting before his shift and had fired Brian under the guise that he had been slacking at his job, when in reality the old bum was just a redneck piece of shit.

Brian hadn’t given it much of a thought, hadn’t brought it up to Roman and definitely hadn’t brought it up to his mother or her new boyfriend. What the fuck was he supposed to say anyway? Complaining had never gotten him anywhere and wasn’t about to start now. 

Problem was, between being unemployed and having the last bits of his saving scrapped by his mom to buy booze, Brian was _starving_. It actually wasn’t a problem, not really, he had angelic blue eyes and blonde hair and a smile that could charm anyone and suspicion never stuck to him like it should. Brian was a skinny kid with long arms and legs, too skinny, and he moved like a feather, quick fingers snatching items from the grocery store shelf before anyone could blink. 

The real problem was the asshole doing exactly the same thing in the other aisle. He knew this kid, the guy went to school with Brian and they were from the same class. They had never talked, though. 

Brian was a class clown and sat in the back and this Drew (maybe?) dude sat in the middle of the room, dirty blonde hair mixing up with so many that looked just like him. He always wore this stupid over sized leather jacket that hung on him awkwardly because Drew didn’t have enough muscle to fill it up and because they were in the middle of the summer, for fuck’s sake. 

And right now, Drew was stealing from the same Walmart that Brian was and he just knew this was going to turn out badly for them. The security might not notice one scrawny kid taking a little too long on the food aisle, but they’d definitely notice two and especially since Drew was _still_ wearing that godforsaken jacket. 

Brian pocketed a chocolate bar, feeling it slide in the pockets of his surfer shorts and hit the bottom of it with more weight than a chocolate bar should have, and moved forward. He turned the corner and examined a bunch of olive jars, spying the Drew guy on the other aisle. 

Drew wasn’t a thief, this much was clear, but he had stolen before. In fact, Brian wasn’t sure if any teenager in Barstow hadn’t stolen before, it was a rite of passage in this shithole town. 

Drew wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, faking to be studying the top shelf of canned soup, meanwhile his hand wrapped around a pasta package and he slowly, but surely, pushed it up the sleeve of his stupid jacket. 

Jesus fuck, the sleeve? Really? 

Brian looked around and saw the cashier lady throwing them a nervous glance. She had her ginger hair pulled up in a bun, the silver roots showing her age and the way her lips pursed was a telling she was no sweet grandma who’d let them get away with it with a slap on the hand. 

She caught Brian looking and then, before Brian could say anything, his vision was blocked by a face. 

“Are you spying on me?”

Brian took a step back, this Drew guy was taller than him, and raised his head in a defiant manner “You’re not that interesting dude, sorry” 

“Please” Drew scoffed and looked around. His eyes went to the cashier lady and the corner of his mouth turned up in a little smirk, but he said nothing. Then he saw the security guard, who was clearly already prepared to come talk to them. Yea, chat. 

“Look, as nice this chat has been, I have places to be and I gotta go-” Brian started, but Drew's fingers were tightly wrapped around his wrist and _what the fuck_ a fourteen years old was not allowed to have the grip of a grown man. 

“Let me go” Brian scoffed, glancing at the grasp around his wrist and back to the other teenager’s face “What the fuck brother, let me go, you think I’ll snitch on you?”

“No” Drew shook his head, rolling eyes and looking almost offended by the suggestion “But you’re not leaving first” 

Brian felt uneasy. Wasn’t Drew supposed to be a newbie at stealing? With his stupid remarkable jacket, the way he used up all space, how easy his face was to remember… 

“The hell I’m not. You’re the one who blew my cover, I’m walking out of here with my shit and fuck you” Brian said through his teeth. He was _starving_ and this guy could choke for all he cared. 

“No, you’re not” Drew repeated again, scratching his belly and Brian realized it was actually to show the mother-of-pearl knife shoved in Drew’s trousers.

“I can’t get caught” Brian scoffed, deflating “I’m gonna be sent to juvie again, just let me go, c’mon” 

He could, of course, beat Drew’s ass across the park but… Could he? The guy he saw in high school, who never missed a class, wasn’t the same guy looking him dead in the eyes and with his jaw locked. 

Brian could tell Roman, who’d in turn call his homies and beat the living shit out of Drew, but Brian didn’t need no local gang handling his own problems. 

Only solution was letting the fight go and find a new CVS to steal, it seemed. 

“Give me your stuff” Drew said, catching Brian off guard and startling him. 

“What?”

“Give me your stuff. The chocolate bar, the mac n’ cheese package and the tuna can. C’mon” Drew moved them a little, just so they were completely behind the shelf and out of both the security and the cashier’s view. There was a camera staring straight at them, but Brian knew it was turned off, just like all other store security cameras in Barstow. 

“Man, you gonna get so fucked-”

“Faster” Drew bossed and immediately took the items from Brian’s hands, hiding it on his jacket and straightening up. Brian noticed the package of pasta on Drew’s sleeve was gone. 

“Now let me go first” 

Brian nodded. Sure, he could absolutely go first loaded up like that. All it would take was one look from the guard and he’d get caught. Easy peasy. 

Drew turned around, before stopping and screwing his eyebrows together, throwing Brian a glare “Walk out straight after me, O’Conner” 

Who died and let him call the shots? 

“Get fucked, Drew” Brian bit back and the taller boy let out a dry chuckle. 

“It’s Dean, Brad”

Dean walked to the cashier and flashed her a big, warm smile. He put the chocolate bar on top of the checkout counter and let it get scanned, talking up the woman with a sweet smile. Nothing about Dean looked trustworthy, Brian thought sourly, but still- The woman was melting on him. 

“Seriously?” Brian whispered to himself, watching as Dean paid two dollars for the bar and waved bye to the woman, walking past the security guard with his head raised and not looking back. 

Brian followed suit, pissed off that his ego had been stepped on by Dean, but mostly relieved he wouldn’t get caught. Now he just had to get his food with Dean. 

“Can I see your pockets?” The security guard stopped him, hand on his chest and Brian nodded. 

“Sorry, I just came in to check the stuff- Thought I’d find at least something that wouldn’t hole up my pocket, but tough luck” Brian said with a laid back smile, emptying his pockets and opening his backpack to show the guard. The man squinted and nodded. 

“Took you awfully long to figure that out” 

“Window shopping still isn’t a crime, man”

“Get out of here” 

Brian didn’t need to be told twice, but he didn’t run. He walked out and turned left, before seeing Dean a couple feet away, in the shadow of a tree. 

“Here” Dean said, throwing the mac n’ cheese package to him and the tuna can “See you at school” 

“If you don’t die from heatstroke first with that stupid jacket” Brian chuckled “You forgot my chocolate” 

Dean unwrapped it and took a bite “No, I didn’t. See you at school, O’Conner”

They didn’t meet the next day at school. For the first time since moving there Dean missed a class and Brian was left slightly disappointed, but he quickly shrugged it off, since for once that week he’s had breakfast - reheated mac n’ cheese - and he was feeling pretty good about himself. 

Roman hit his bicep and snapped him out of his daydream while staring at Tara Willbourgh’s ass “We going out tonight, gonna hit up at Ty’s, you’re coming, right?” 

It wasn’t really a question. Roman’s friends were dicks, but they always bought food when going out and Brian was absolutely willing to be called _mayo_ for four hours if this meant getting a meal and checking out cool cars to top it off. Sounded like a win win for him. 

“Brian, brother, you listenin?” Roman snapped his fingers before his eyes “Take your head out of your ass, man” 

“Yea, I’m listening” Brain nodded, shrugging “You know the new kid who sits in the middle of the room?” 

“Who?” Roman frowned and plopped sit behind the bleachers, taking out a messed up blunt from his pocket and starting to roll it again, making it neat. 

“The new kid- The one who was caught making out with Candance Brown the other day and got a black eye from her boyfriend- You know the one”

“Oh, yea, I know” Roman chuckled “Sorry man, you snowflakes all the same” 

“Rome” Brian rolled his eyes “Caught him stealing the Walmart yesterday-”

“Shut up, brother, the asshole is a goody two shoes. With his stupid jacket and soldier haircut, absolute nazi. Would never steal, c’mon”

“He ain’t no nazi, man, the fuck?” Brian scoffed. Dean sure was weird, sullen at class but making out with girls whom Brian never had a shot with, but he wasn’t a racist, what the fuck? 

“Please. Overheard him giving the good talk to his baby brother-”

“He’s got a brother?”

“Hunting is the family’s business. I’m telling you bro, he’s a fucking redneck. You know how those lilies like shooting things” 

“I do…” Brian sighed and frowned. He couldn’t really defend this “Well, maybe he is- But he _was_ stealing yesterday. Caught him red handed” 

Roman shrugged and leaned back, lighting up his joint “Interesting- Why you so invested on the fucker anyway, Brian? Man is a package of trouble, I’m telling you. Trust my gut”

“I’m not invested, I’m just telling you” 

“Uhm” Roman took a long drag and passed him the blunt, staring ahead of him “He’s not here today, is he?” 

“He isn’t?” Brian did his best to fake he hadn’t noticed, but Roman read him with one glance and shook his head in a disappointed manner. 

“Maybe his mommy found out he was stealing and grounded him” Rome chuckled “He sure looks like a mama's boy” 

He did, but so did Brian and so did Roman himself. It was the curse of Barstow, wasn’t it? Absent dads who went out to buy cigarettes and never came back or, worse, came back. Brian had yet to meet a grown man in his city who wasn’t fucked up in the head. 

_He_ was fucked up in the head. 

“What was he stealing anyway?” Roman asked with a light chuckle “Condoms? Shaving cream?”

“Food” Brian answered quietly, finally putting the joint on his mouth and taking in a deep drag. That was so not his problem.

This put an end on Roman’s shit eating smirk real quick. 

Dean appeared on school again two days later and he was clearly favoring his left arm, which Brian had noticed just because he noticed everything always and not because he was interested in the sullen teenager or anything. Dean was right handed, right? This would at least explain the horrible handwriting he had going on currently, using his left hand. 

Roman threw a paper ball on Brian’s neck and he flipped him off, forcing his attention back on the blackboard ahead of him and absolutely not on the way that Dean was sitting weirdly on his chair and seemed to be counting every breath he took. 

Weirdo. 

A note slipped on Brian’s table and he raised his eyebrows. 

_**You going to Ty’s tonight?** _

It was Tara Willsbourgh’s handwriting and _oooh man_ , Brian opened a big smile back to her and didn’t bother writing anything down as an answer, pocketing the note and leaning back in his chair with a triumphant grin. 

Tyson was way too old to still be a freshman in high school, but nobody gave a fuck, because this meant all his parties had booze and in turn, he was more popular than most quarterbacks of the school. He was also shady as they came and Brian knew to keep his distance from the young man. Roman didn’t, however. 

Roman was more than charmed by the glamour of Ty’s lifestyle, his fancy house - at least for their neighborhood - , his cars and just how much pussy he seemed to get. His best friend always looked star struck next to Ty, as if he was trying to play cool while talking to Tupac or the likes. 

Brian wasn’t particularly impressed by a twenty four year old who was still stuck in high school, but that was him and he said nothing and did nothing, because that was how he didn’t get killed. 

“New kid looks like he’s gonna topple over any second” Roman whispered behind him, pulling Brian back to reality and he looked at Dean’s back. He looked about the same as a couple minutes ago, maybe just leaning a little too much to his left. 

Brian frowned and glanced back to his best friend “Nah, he’s fine”

“Sure, he is” Roman rolled his eyes, throwing a pen cap on Dean’s head and muffling a chuckle. Dean didn’t move or flinch or give any indication he had even felt it hit him. This was a bit worrying.

“Ah man, leave the guy alone” Brian hissed back “Tara’s coming to Ty’s tonight. Wants me there” 

Roman raised his eyebrows, forgetting Dean in a second “My man!” He whisper yelled “You’ve been trying to get into her panties for what? Eight months? Wore her down, uh” 

“Fuck off” Brian chuckled and then there was a little noise ahead of him and Brian turned his head just fast enough to see Dean get up and walk out of the room. His face was white as sheet and Brian and Roman exchanged a look. He hadn’t even gotten a hall pass and left behind his notebook and pen. 

“Dude…” Roman whispered and Brian nodded, not knowing what he was agreeing with. The class continued, the teacher didn’t even seem to notice what had happened and when the bell rang, Brian shoved Dean’s notebooks in his own bag and looked at Roman. 

“You know where he lives?”

“Just drop it at the lost and found, bro”

“No one gets shit back in the lost and found, Rome. Dude was stealing for food, I’m not gonna let him go without a notebook, that’s just nasty even for us”

“You’re a fucking sap” Roman groaned “Ask Candance, heard she was riding his dick real good, she must know where he lives” 

“You ask, you’re coming with”

“You want the nigga to take back the notebook to a nazi house? Brian, you hit your head or sum?”

“And you wanna let me go to whatever slump he lives on alone? Show some balls, Pearce”

“I’ll show you my balls alright, O’Conner” Roman scoffed, but tagged along while they questioned Candance and then kept walking side by side with Brian to the address they had been given. 

It was a motel lot in the worst part of the city. What kind of people lived in a _motel apartment_ , Brian simply didn’t know. Barstow’s rent was generally low enough that even broke fucks like Brian himself could afford it. 

They knocked on the apartment numbered 402 and waited. And waited some more. 

Just as they were about to give up, heat melting their brains and sweat running down their backs, the door opened and a ten year old appeared. He raised his chin in a manner that was supposed to be threatening, wasn’t he the scrawniest thing Brian had ever seen. 

“Uhm hi- We’re looking for Dean?”

“Who are you?” He asked, glaring at both of them and Roman shifted uncomfortably. 

“We’re- uh- Dean’s friends, kid” Roman answered and the boy squinted. 

“My brother-”

“Sammy, what the fuck, what did I tell you about opening the door!” Dean’s voice reached them before he did and Brian cringed. He hadn’t got a full look of Dean facing toward him and now he wished it had stayed that way. 

Dean’s right hand seemed a bit purple and he was limping a little. Still, he put his left hand on his brother’s shoulder and pushed the kid behind him, glaring at the two teenagers. 

“The hell you want?”

“Your lily ass forgot your shit at school” Roman answered, patience running thin and Brian smirked internally. He had a bad temper, but not as bad as Rome’s. 

“Yea, here” Brian opened his backpack and held up the notebooks expectantly. Dean made no movement to take it, so Brian scoffed and dropped it at the doorstep, frowning when a little cloud seemed to rise around it. Was there… sugar on the floor? 

Dean caught him looking and snapped his fingers before Brian’s eyes “Thank you. You can go now” He said, not seeming slightly thankful and slamming the door on their faces. 

Roman let out a whistle and clasped Brian’s shoulder “This, my little bro, it’s exactly why your ideas suck and mine doesn’t. Rednecks are rude little cunts”

“He seemed more scared than rude” Brian mumbled and Roman scoffed, slapping his friend’s neck. 

“You got enough on your plate without adopting weirdos into your life, O’Conner, get a grip. C’mon, we can luckily find something to eat at my place if my mom doesn’t have the night shift” 

They started walking away, slowly and were just leaving the parking lot of the motel when a black Impala pulled up. They both stopped dead in their tracks, watching that gorgeous car, shining with the sunlight and probably burning up. 

Then the car parked directly in front of the 402 and a big, gruff man with dark hair got out of it. Brian was suddenly very thankful his father had gone out to buy cigs when he was five, because at least _that_ guy wasn’t his dad. Rome was absolutely right about the rednecks. 

“Fuck” Roman whispered next to him and then the guy stopped short of opening the door of the room, instead turning around and looking straight at them. 

“You kids need help?” He said, voice cold, but he wasn’t rude.

“No, sir, no-”

“What you doing here? You’re not one of the neighbors…” 

Brian dry swallowed. Fuck, please don’t call the police “We’re just- We’re Dean’s friends. We brought his notebook, he forgot at class…” 

“Dean’s friends, uh?” Now he looked menacing. Just like his son, all illusion of normalcy seemed to drop when you looked too closely. He acted and sounded like a drill sergeant. 

“Yes, sir” Roman repeated and glanced nervously at Brian. The man nodded and then cracked a smile, same smile Dean had used on the cashier a couple days ago.

“Well thank you for stopping by, then” He said, crossing the parking lot to shake both their hands “I’m sure Dean appreciates” 

“It was no problem” Roman said and Brian cringed, because he had seen his best friend talk back to the police, but now he just seemed to be sweating buckets. Brian couldn’t even judge, he felt the same. 

“So my boy forgot the books at school?” He frowned “I’m Ross, by the way” 

Ross. Brian knew it was a fake name right off the bat. It didn’t roll out off his tongue, it stopped on his throat with a certain hesitation. A split second to decide if he should lie to a duo of highschoolers and it seemed Ross had opted lying was the way to go. 

“Yes, sir…” Brian said, putting on his best angelic facade. He was dealing with a cop. There was no other explanation. 

“Uhm” Ross nodded “Why?” 

“We- We don’t know-” Brian started, but Roman with that huge mouth of his, cut him off. 

“He seemed sick, sir. We just wanted to help-”

“I’m sure you did. Your parents would be proud of you” Ross gave them another of those light bulb smiles and Brian wanted to _run_. 

“Yea… It’s getting late, sir, we should go” Brian said, grabbing the back of Roman’s backpack and already walking backwards. Ross nodded. 

“See you around, boys”

He sure hoped he’d never see this dude again. 

And he didn’t. The next day, the entire family had skipped town, packed up their shit and left in the middle of the night.


End file.
